


вокруг лишь ложь

by comic_watson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, flowey and temmie are not swapped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_watson/pseuds/comic_watson
Summary: история, в которой отрицание — веселая вещь.





	вокруг лишь ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lies, lies all around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350138) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



ему нравилось представлять, что снаружи щебечут птицы.

конечно же, его жизнь не напоминала нечто вроде фиктивной работы — места, где всего за секунду могли появиться различные приятности буквально из ниоткуда. как вспышки молнии. они вдруг вышли на поверхность, и щебетание птиц больше не звучало лишь в его голове. нет; они пели так же, как и в одном из тех запомнившихся научных шоу. конечно же, он осведомлен об этом. все потому, что его судьба была запечатана слишком долго — его обреченная, отвратительная судьба — настолько отвратительная, что он несколько раз подумывал придушить создателя, кем бы он ни был.

санс надеялся, что не придется подчиняться проклятой судьбе слишком долго, надеялся, что однажды что-нибудь изменится. например, человек (желательно ребенок) упадет сюда и спасет его от этой злой участи. спасет его мир, каждого.

хах, «проклятая судьба», какая глупость, но, быть может, это немного круто. конечно же, он крут, он должен быть настолько крутым, насколько может. брат вдруг выскочил непонятно откуда и рассказал каламбур; он очень хорошо знал, как сильно санс их ненавидит.

— значит, новый день, но ничего нового? как ты и говорил, мы застряли в этой судьбе.

сансу не нужно было бросать взгляд через плечо, чтобы заметить там папайруса, прижимающегося спиной к стене, сложившего руки на груди… теоретически, не руки, у него не было ни сухожилий, ни нервов, ни плоти и ни крови — комплекта, который вместе с костями можно было бы назвать руками, но неважно. он, естественно, крут и так. санс мог добавить, что тот хвастунишка. и что стоит он так, словно выносит приговор кому-то, всему.

он, однако, всегда выносит приговоры. это его основная работа, в конце концов.

— учитывая то, что мы застряли в подземелье, то, скорее всего, нам не принадлежит даже ноль целых и одна сотых процентов от всей площади планеты.

санс уже говорил, что его брат хвастунишка? так вот, он еще и умная задница.

— что-то должно произойти. скоро. как-нибудь, — возразил санс. и несмотря на все эти ужасные привычки, странность и замашки хвастунишки, какие были у брата, санс сильно любил его, он не предполагал, что смог бы жить без него.

вылив масло на раскаленную сковородку, санс начал свой день. обычная (слегка унылая) жизнь, ну… она станет нормальной. когда-нибудь. когда они наконец смогут выбраться на поверхность.

— что-то или кто-то спасет нас от этой проклятой судьбы, я знаю это.

— ты про… от этого проклятого подземелья? — хихикнул папайрус. — знаешь, это даже забавно.

санс нахмурился, когда услышал слово «забавно», и на секунду подумал, что брат собрался сболтнуть пару саркастических предложений или язвительных замечаний о том, насколько идея о «волшебной свободе» забавна и насколько она невозможна. но затем хмурость санса исчезла; нет, он хорошо знал папайруса, он бы не сделал ничего подобного, что в итоге могло бы разрушить надежды и мечты санса. он очень-очень хорошо знал брата.

— что забавного? — спросил санс. разумеется, не для подтверждения или чего-то такого, санс понимал его всего.

— игра слов, — ответил папайрус, — проклятая судьба — условно, проклятое место — буквально.

санс закатил глаза… если бы они у него были (не то что он на сто процентов уверен, что хотел бы один без нервов и прочей человеческой дряни). санс приготовил две тарелки тако и поставил их на стол.

— глупость.

— а ты, как обычно, не оцениваешь каламбуры.

папайрус хихикнул, затем сел на стул, и, как только их взгляды пересеклись, санс пристально посмотрел на него.

— что? разве я был не прав? — невинно спросил он, как будто бы взгляд оскорбил его. что он сделал не так?

— ешь уже свое тако, — сказал санс серьезно или, по крайней мере, пытался сказать серьезно. на самом деле, ему не нравилось строить из себя такого серьезного и жесткого, как сейчас, делать ситуацию неуютной. вместо этого он предпочитал улыбаться и оставаться при всех жизнерадостным.

вдруг выражение лица папайруса опечалилось, и санс ощутил, что он не готов ни к какому разговору о том, что происходит.

— санс, — позвал папайрус с оттенком серьезности в этот раз. в отличие от брата, он в полной мере пробуждал в себе это качество, когда вынуждали обстоятельства.

— ты же знаешь, что я мертв.

затем наступила тишина, был слышен лишь отдаленный смех с улицы. должно быть, дети: монстренок или кролик, посаженный на цепь (не стоит волноваться, для сноудина это совершенно нормально).

— это самая несмешная шутка, которую я когда-либо слышал, — санс положил тако, вдруг потеряв аппетит.

(он шутит? он только что поднялся и точно знал, что отнюдь не полный. не страдающий от голода. или не голодный. и он знал, что если не поест, то не будет сил на день.)

— ты здесь, — утверждал он, глядя прямо на папайруса, — такой же ясный, как солнечный свет.

— потому что это все в твоей голове, — сказал он, теперь санс прямым образом мог услышать огорчение в его голосе. у папайруса всегда была слабость перед братом. как будто санс его слабое место (так и есть), и временами санс переживал на этот счет. потому что нечто подобное может уничтожить тебя, если не готов принять факт, что в один день он уйдет.

санс не понимал этого. с каламбурами все было не так уж плохо: они ужасны, но приемлемы, а это? санс покачал головой и поднялся. если он попытается открыть рот, чтобы отругать за то, что тот сделал, то он, несомненно, опоздает на работу.

— заканчивай завтракать, — и задвинул стул на место. — я на улицу.

он решил, что совершенно потерял аппетит. он не голоден.

***

— не могу поверить, что делаю это, но вот, — санс улыбнулся леди, его подруге и… подруге папи. без папи стало так привычно посещать бар (для чего? чтобы получить шанс соблазнить эту милую леди? поговорить с другими? получить еду? всякий раз санс задавал папи вопрос, после которого тот всегда менял тему. он не мог знать ответ). у санса все равно не получится стать ей ближе. — держи, бесплатно.

санс разглядывал сладость, которую она протягивала, с приподнятой (невидимой) бровью и одарил ее причудливым взглядом, прежде чем хихикнуть.

— что? разве сегодня мой день рождения или что-то подобное?

— так ты, говоришь, не знаешь, когда твой собственный день рождения? — передразнила его маффет, приподнимая бровь. отличие: у леди они видны.

санс лишь пожал плечами и продолжил чистить прилавок. ему хотелось ответить довольно грубо: «зачем некоторым безумным ученым-монстрам говорить дату рождения своим подопытным? не вижу смысла», но это не в его стиле. в стиле папайруса оставаться пессимистом в определенных вопросах и не волноваться о большинстве вещей, происходящих вокруг. поэтому вместо этого санс сказал:

— просто проверяю, помнишь ли ты.

хихиканье маффет прозвучало на весь магазин сладостей, смешавшись с болтовней множества посетителей и лающих звуков других смеющихся, должно быть, собак.

— конечно, дорогой, с чего бы мне не помнить? просто считай это своим счастливым днем, вне зависимости оттого, согласен ли ты или нет.

санс закатил глаза.

— в свой счастливый день я бы предпочел получить ответы на все вопросы, — ответил он в слегка шутливом тоне. — давать что-то бесплатно не в твоем стиле. либо ты одержима добрым-дарующим-ангелом, либо печенье отравлено.

маффет снова хихикнула.

— не стоит отравлять других при дневном свете, это весьма неосторожно.

санс фыркнул.

— хорошо, но все шутки в сторону, зачем? — он показал на печенье.

маффет закатила глаза.

— агх, просто съешь уже или я запихну их в твой ротик, — затем ее выражение лица смягчилось. — я не знаю, дорогой мой. ты хорошо поел? ты плохо выглядишь сегодня.

— ох, — так вот, о чем шла речь, — я приготовил завтрак, — и затем появился он, создатель отвратительных шуток, — я всегда готовлю.

— вопрос в том, — маффет прищурила глаза, и санс понял, что на этот раз она серьезнее. тяжелая аура окружила его. — съел ли ты его? ты хорошо питаешься?

не лги.

скажи ей, санс, не лги.

— конечно же, съел, — бодро бросил санс, прежде чем взять печенье, — как и сейчас, — и затолкнул печенье в свой рот. щеки округлились, и они испачкались в крошках. — видишь?

— не говори с полным ртом!

— что такое? готова к заказу, собачка? — во рту все еще находилось печенье, и крошки начали падать на пол. — ухожу!

— это грубо, санс! — накрыв рот ладонью, маффет приглушила смех. надо оставаться изысканной перед остальными посетителями. надо вести себя должным образом. после того, как санс ушел, она заметила, что он взял заметки заказа с дальнего столика. ее взгляд смягчился. — ну, — она склонила лицо к ладони, — по крайней мере, он здоров.

***

ты лжешь.

ты лжец, санс.

— заткнись, папайрус.

— и почему ты не сказал ей?

погода сегодня была на удивление скверная, и холод просачивался до костей. возможно, холодало, потому что брат продолжал бранить его, или, быть может, повелитель погоды не обладал последовательностью.

— потому что, — он остановился, сжав корзинку с печеньем маффет крепче необходимого. он любил брата, но это не означало, что он не будет раздражаться из-за его слов. он обернулся и посмотрел на брата. — я не хочу, чтобы она волновалась.

— она поможет тебе, — сказал папайрус, тревожась. — она мой друг, наш друг.

санс мог лишь смотреть на него какое-то время: он совершенно не знал, что ответить.

— мне не нужна помощь, я в порядке, — прошипел он, выделяя последнее слово, прежде чем отвернуться от папайруса и идти дальше. он почувствовал, как брат закатил глаза.

— тебе нужна помощь, ты не в порядке.

санс проигнорировал его, и папайрус вздохнул.

— если бы ты сказал правду, то меня бы здесь не было. доказывай подобное дерьмо себе.

— следи за своим постом, папайрус, — санс мельком увидел фиолетовую дверь впереди. он был близко. — и за языком.

папайрус вздохнул, кажется, уже в сотый раз и оставил санса одного.

он выдохнул, он все тот же, однако, санс. он приготовился. улыбка — готово. бодрый вид — есть. выглядеть аккуратно и так же нормально, как до этого (как до того дня), — замечательно. затем он поднял кулак, чтобы постучать в дверь.

— кто там?

— расслабьтесь, ваше величество, — санс закатил глаза, проговаривая (шутливо, потому что он говорил перед тем, кто когда-то победил в состоянии по бегу. когда-то) раздраженно. — я плох в этом.

наступила тишина, и затем дверь открылась, показывая пушистого, чудаковатого, большого парня с теплой (виноватой) улыбкой.

— ох, право, мне очень жаль.

довольно-таки мило, как кровь пробегает через вены на его лице, как оно приобретает тусклый розовато-красный оттенок. не то что бы санса привлекали мужчины постарше. это просто-напросто мило. как ребенок, только что осознавший, что был не прав, и начавший почесывать затылок, склонив голову.

— просто… привычка.

— я знаю, — санс одарил его игривой улыбкой, — поэтому я и стучал.

— хмх, — азгор подавил в себе смешок; сожалел, что он вообще ощущал до этого неловкость. он должен был сразу распознать чужую шутку. — ты непредсказуемый ребенок, — но он был рад, ведь это означало, что он не повлиял на санса плохим образом, потому что тот оставался озорным и смышленым. азгор улыбнулся, и санс закрыл глаза, когда его похлопали по голове, как будто хотели растрепать его волосы (если бы они были). — ну же, проходи, — азгор указал вовнутрь. и санс вежливо кивнул, прежде чем проследовать за ним.

это было великолепное представление, ты всегда был хорошим актером. действовал так, будто нарочно стучал в дверь. действовал так, будто все в порядке.

но воспоминание об этой привычке… что-то колышет в твоей душе, верно?

все не в порядке.

все в порядке. прекращай.

***

— значит, маффет сегодня в самом деле щедрая, — санс поставил корзинку с печеньем на стол. — так и рождество придет раньше.

— ох, а разве в сноудине рождество празднуют не каждый день?, — произнес азгор из кухни. как будто он удивился восклицанию санса. но санс мог поклясться, что действует он так потому, что теперь навещают его гораздо чаще. — вы, проживающие в сноудине, каждый день кладете подарки под елку, — сказал азгор, пока заваривал чай. и выключил плиту.

— неа, мы просто любим украшать наш город, — санс хлопнул в ладоши и расслабился в кресле. конечно же, у сноудина и так приятный вид. затем азгор оторвался от дел, чтобы пристально посмотреть на санса с недоверием, со взглядом, кричащим «мы только что говорили о какой-то глупости, почему мы вообще говорим на эту тему?», а санс лишь пожал плечами. со взглядом «в большее я и не способен». и они вместе рассмеялись.

— у меня есть книга с коллекцией шуток «тук-тук», — сказал азгор, когда вернулся к своим делам.

— не интересует, — санс воспользовался шансом, чтобы рассмотреть окружающую обстановку. конечно, в этом, казалось, не было необходимости, но пока он разглядывал этот дом — дом азгора, — он почему-то чувствовал, что расслабляется. комната была обустроена как раз для семьи, проживающей в ней. об этом сразу же говорили стулья за обеденным столом.

как будто он ожидал увидеть семью. например, упавший ребенок по-прежнему вероятен. дыра на горе эботт в любом случае никогда не будет закрыта, а монстры здесь к тому же никогда бы не смогли ее закрыть. не в их нынешнем безнадежном положении. или — в случае если его жена вернется — санс предполагал, что будет сложно. но все еще вероятно и не невозможно.

— но… ты, как я вижу, определенно заинтересовался в этих стульях.

санс чуть вздрогнул, а затем уставился на азгора в ответ.

— д-да? а-а почему бы тебе не сосредоточиться на заварке чая? если он плох, то я предпочту отказаться.

азгор хихикнул, прежде чем поставить кружки с чаем на поднос.

— он будет замечательным, уверяю тебя, — затем он поставил поднос на стол, и санс заметил поднимающийся пар: чай определенно горячий. — ты все еще работаешь у маффет?

— да, ваше величество, — санс собирался взять чашку, но остановился, когда азгор предупреждающе посмотрел на него. — и… да?

— просто «азгор», санс, — сказал азгор; ему в самом деле не нравился титул «ваше величество», он не ощущал, что обладает положением выше обычного, и так же не ощущал, что достоин подобного. титул заставлял его самого содрогнуться, так как он мог допустить, чтоб его величали так каждый день?

— да, прости, азгор, — санс, смутившись, запнулся. ему не хотелось называть его привычным образом: уважение к нему было сильным. да и потому что он к тому же был одним из близких друзей папи… ну, раз уж он настаивал, чтобы его называли по-другому. он прокашлялся и сменил тему. — в любом случае, я все еще… то есть, я бы хотел втянуться в дела, чтобы помочь ей. пока провожу время у маффет; ну, то есть, я стараюсь полюбить это дело. тяжело противиться желанию проглотить сладости, добыть больше сахара, а никто бы и возражать не стал, — и его бы не поймали, как обычно. больше нет. — к твоему сведению, мне также нужно очень сильно постараться, чтобы заслужить это печенье, — раздраженно фыркнул санс, притворяясь недовольным.

— хм, чтобы… помочь ей? — приподнял бровь азгор, его улыбка осталась непоколебимой.

— да, — ответил санс, и сансу показалось, что на мгновенье он увидел, как тот нахмурился. — разве это плохо?

— нет, нет. ничего плохого, как раз таки наоборот, это довольно мило с твоей стороны, — сказал азгор… быть милым, видимо, означало постоянно помогать ей и приносить что-нибудь ему. и азгор поднял крышку корзинки с печеньем, широко распахнул глаза. — пауки в руинах… у них в самом деле не так уж много разнообразия в рецептах печенья.

— я просто действительно милый, все как всегда, — санс хлопнул в ладони. — к тому же я рассчитывал заработать много золота у короля.

— не знал, что ты собирался подружиться со мной ради денег, — отшутился азгор. — сожалею, но я больше не король.

— но по-прежнему пушистый и добрый отец.

азгор хихикнул, а затем поднял чашку с горячим чаем, показывая ее сансу.

— могу лишь, пожалуй, предложить тебе это: nepeta cataria.

санс слегка нахмурился (условно) на незнакомое название.

— а есть легкое-для-запоминания имя?

азгор засмеялся оттого, с какой легкостью санс предположил, что у цветка есть другое название.

— кошачья мята, — ответил азгор. — ты стал бы умнее, если бы разобрался в подобном, — и он пододвинул чашку ближе к нему, прогоняя в сторону дым.

— я просто использовал имя посложнее, чем говорил ты, а через пару секунд ты обнаружил, что есть другое, наилегчайшее, альтернативное имя для этого, — санс начал подражать его действиям и сделал глоток.

азгор хихикнул и проследил за ним.

— она поможет тебе избавиться от беспокойства и волнения.

санс застыл от его слов, сильнее сжал чашку, но он переживал, что потеряет самоконтроль или вдруг оно разобьется вдребезги. или что он заметит.

— ты думаешь, что я выгляжу обеспокоенным и взволнованным? — санс пристально посмотрел на него, как будто бы тот шутил. он надеялся, что это всего лишь шутка.

азгор кивнул, и душа санса сжалась.

— я знаю, что… ты «великолепный» санс, — и он взглянул на чашку с чаем, слегка покачав ее. — но у всех нас есть недостатки, не так ли? никто не идеален.

— да, — согласился санс, — никто не идеален.

ты всегда был великолепным актером.

я говорил тебе заткнуться.

— санс, — санс мог поклясться, что ему совершенно не нравилось, к чему шел разговор, — если тебя что-то беспокоит, что угодно, — объяснил азгор с грустью в голосе. санс с трудом не перебил его: ему не хотелось этого слышать. совершенно не хотелось. он в порядке. в порядке. — ты ведь знаешь, что сможешь поделиться об этом со мной, верно?

он не будет возражать.

ну же, скажи ему.

я в порядке, папайрус.

— я в порядке, азгор, — сказал санс, — я всегда в порядке, — и затем поднял чашку с чаем высоко в воздух. — этот чай, видишь? кошачья мята?— и выпил его глоток за глотком. а когда чашка опустела, то поставил ее на стол. — теперь от беспокойства и волнения ни следа, — сказал ему санс, и санс подавил в себе желание нахмуриться, когда услышал вздох азгора. он прыгнул, приземлился ногами на пол. — мне нужно навестить альфис, — и направился к двери, надеясь, что азгор отпустит его, что сможет уйти достаточно быстро…

— санс.

по-видимому, нет.

— ты уверен, что ты в порядке?

санс остановился. но он не оборачивался, чтобы не видеть опечаленный взгляд азгора.

— да.

и на этом разговор завершился.

***

— давай же, коротышка!

санс полусмеялся, полузадыхался, когда альфис уткнулась лбом в его лоб, пока санс пытался улизнуть от нее. ноги с яростью ударили о воздух.

— и… что не так. у тебя видок как… у умирающего.

спустя какое-то время она опрокинула его на землю, и он резко вцепился пальцами в шейный платок, прямо как несколько секунд назад он отчаянно цеплялся за дорогую жизнь, пока восстанавливал дыхание.

— ой-ой, — альфис махнула рукой прямо перед ним, когда санс закрыл глаза. смерть просто-напросто пролетела перед ним. и когда он открыл глаза, то уловил ее невинный взгляд, он уставился на нее. возможно, если бы он умел менять звездочки в глазах на что-нибудь другое, то сейчас бы он обратил их в ножи. или если бы умел менять цвета, то непременно бы окрасил их в пыльно-серый.

— когда-нибудь ты точно убьешь меня.

— да, прости, — застенчиво усмехнулась альфис, почесывая затылок, но в ее голосе не слышалось сожаление, слишком уж бодрым и счастливым он был. совсем-не-как извиняющийся. — я обрадовалась, соскучилась по тебе, чувак.

— слишком обрадовалась, а мы виделись вчера, — санс шутливо закатил глаза, когда он приблизился к дому андайн. и альфис скривила губы, бормоча, что он ответил не по тексту. — и… чем занята андайн? надеюсь, не экспериментом, который практически взорвет ее дом.

— что бы сказал папайрус?

— то, что она играет с огнем, — папайрус вдруг появился из-за спины. и санс пристально посмотрел на него за подобное: ему совсем не нравилось, когда он использовал эту способность к телепортации, не учитывая, как она может отразиться на его единственной единице здоровья. к тому же это всегда поражало его; он предполагал, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к подобному.

— ох, да, что она играет с огнем!

и пока альфис звонко — как обычно — смеялась, санс закатил глаза, потому что… у него были причины, альфис могла их заметить, когда санс начинал раздражаться, потому что она знала, что он ненавидел каламбуры, но все равно продолжала, чтобы подразнить его. пока что закатил глаза он и из-за слов папайруса: «оставляю вас на улице». он ушел, шутливо указывая на закрытую дверь драматическим жестом. а ее воодушевленный взгляд сменился на извиняющийся, как только она остановилась возле двери.

— теперь санси злится на меня? авв, — проворковала она, что побуждало в нем желание закатить глаза во второй раз.

— да, злюсь. но меня ничуть не остановит тот факт, что андайн будет ругаться на меня, когда я оставлю ее девушку на улице, — сказал он как ни в чем не бывало, затем широко открыл дверь. — ну же, заходи, змеюка.

и когда дверь распахнулась шире, он увидел, как папайрус одарил его извиняющейся улыбкой. наконец-то.

она выдохнула что-то про голубику (ха!), когда заходила внутрь с огромной радостью, будто каждый высоко поднятый шаг порой сопровождался маленькими прыжками. затем она сердито посмотрела на санса.

— твой уровень милоты? он скатился с десятого до первого, чувак.

— мне все равно, что бы ты ни сказала, я по-прежнему милый, — он моргнул глазами-без-ресниц, и она скривилась.

— с-санс?

они оба обернулись и прекратили обмен любезностями (слава богу, а то все могло бы и затянуться), услышав знакомый робкий голоса. там была андайн. андайн с ее красными волосами, собранными в неряшливый пучок, теребящая свой белый лабораторный халат. ее взгляд был слегка затуманен, и санс заметил, что синяки под ее глазами увеличились. он вспомнил, как папайрус сказал что-то вроде «ей не хватает уверенности в себе» или «она могла бы стать красивее самой королевы, если бы только заботилась о себе», но это всего лишь папайрус со своими вечными преувеличениями и неудачными побуждениями. он улыбнулся (обоим с мыслью, что папайрус все такой же) ему и появлению андайн. и андайн тоже улыбнулась ему, кусая себя за губу, как будто хотела одарить его искренней улыбкой, обнажая все зубы, но сдержалась.

— я думала, ты не придешь.

— я тоже так думал, — но если бы я пошел домой, то папайрус бы ворчал, чтобы я ответил на всю ту свалку из приглашений в компьютере.

— пусть даже так, у тебя все еще нет никакой причины для прихода, ну же, найди причину.

— да! — выкрикнула альфис, и санс заметил краем глаза, как андайн подпрыгнула из-за этого. санс хихикнул, очарованный. — так… ночь аниме?

— разве ты только что не придумала это слово? — санс приподнял (невидимую) бровь.

— что? это же очевидно: «ночь аниме» означала ночь, проведенную за просмотром аниме в режиме марафона, что-то не так?

— нет, просто ты, как обычно, странная, — хихикнул санс, и она нахмурилась.

— ох, ну нет, ты не посмеешь назвать креативность «странностью».

— ладно, хорошо. креативность, — он отвернулся и закатил глаза, прошептал: — чудачка.

— эй, эй, я все слышала, — она прищурилась, как будто осуждая.

— нет, не слышала.

— а-альфис, — прервала ее андайн. санс заметил, что, возможно, совершенно нормально, когда кто-то прерывает другого, потому что те могут спорить днями, если пожелают. но также санс заметил, что она начала активней теребить собственную одежду, как будто ожидала подходящего момента. — н-не могла бы ты достать д-для санса чайный сервиз, — она улыбнулась ему, будто пыталась быть вежливой. тогда, когда они и так давно знали друг друга. — кухня в твоем распоряжении.

альфис собиралась выкрикнуть что-то возбужденное, когда санс поспешил охладить ее пыл.

— нет, — как же хорошо, что скелеты не могут хмуриться, иначе андайн бы заметила, — я уже пил чай с азгором, не думаю, что мне так уж необходима еще одна порция, — подозрительность в сансе возрастала после того, как он, наконец, навестил своих друзей. они ведь не хотели просто посмотреть вместе аниме, верно? должно быть что-то еще, чем они хотели заняться.

— ох, я настаиваю, — сказала андайн, и то, что она перестала заикаться, ничуть не удивило санса. — сделай что-нибудь, альфис, выложись на полную.

санс собирался сказать что-то еще, чтобы отклонить предложение. не было похоже, что это все еще предназначалось ему. она не была настолько прямолинейной, чтобы принуждать. но затем альфис прервала его, прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать:

— о, да, детка! — выкрикнула она, ударила кулаком по своему животу. — я сделаю величайшее угощение, которое ты когда-либо пробовала!

санс вяло улыбнулся альфис, прежде чем она убежала.

наступила тишина, а затем с кухни раздался шум (как будто сковородка упала на пол), напряжение между ними двумя разрушилось. «уууупс! простите!» — и таковы позитивность и бодрость альфис.

— после нее определенно останется бардак, — безэмоционально произнес санс.

— уже не в первый раз, да и к тому же и не в последний, — она улыбнулась. и санс не мог сказать, подразумевала ли эта улыбка насмешку над ним или что-то подобное. затем она села диван, расслабляясь. — прошу, — она указала на диван напротив нее.

— что такое? теперь ты мой терапевт? теперь мы играем в детские игры?

андайн вздохнула.

— пожалуйста, просто сядь, — она снова указала на диван. и санс вздохнул; он решил, что так будет гораздо лучше, чтобы просто-напросто «пережить это».

— я в порядке, — сказал он, как только упал на диван. и из любой части комнаты санс мог увидеть папайруса, смотрящего на него с неодобрением.

— я еще даже не спросила, — андайн вздохнула (снова), как только взъерошила волосы и посмотрела на пол, казалось, будучи побежденной. — как ты себя чувствуешь, санс?

издалека санс увидел папайруса, выговаривающего:

— ты не в порядке.

— я в порядке! — выкрикнул санс скорее ему, чем андайн. но тон его голоса заставил андайн наклонить голову ближе к нему.

— она знала меня наилучшим образом, — прошептал ему папайрус. — просто скажи ей.

— ладно, — андайн подняла обе руки. — ты… хорошо спал?

— да, — он подавил в себе желание закатить глаза или не мог сделать этого, потому что его внимание застыло на том, что папайрус выговаривал: «вовсе нет».

андайн обернулась через плечо, а затем посмотрела на санса.

— на что ты смотришь?

санс потер переносицу.

— ни на что, — ответил он. — совершенно ни на что.

в комнате повисла тишина. быть может, тихо было для андайн, но все, что ощущал санс, — это умоляющий взгляд папайруса, который не переставал твердить, чтобы он сказал ей.

— если у тебя есть проблема, какая угодно, — начала андайн. а санс начинал ненавидеть слово «проблема»; у него нет никаких «проблем», он в порядке. — я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне.

— сказал тебе что?

санс прокричал. наконец, злость, которую он хотел сдержать, вырвалась наружу.

— у меня нет никаких проблем, я в порядке. я в порядке! — крикнул он снова, едва удерживая слезы. почему бы его друзьям просто-напросто не поверить в него? папайрус посмотрел на него. тем самым взглядом, который санс сильно ненавидел. — но почему… почему… — голос санса сорвался. он не думал, что сможет сейчас справиться с этим. — почему вы думаете… все вы… думаете, что я не в порядке? я в порядке! просто поверьте мне!

— санс! — крикнула и андайн: она хотела то ли выговорить сансу за крики, то ли выговорить за его поведение, чтобы тот взял себя в руки. андайн решила восстановить сбившееся дыхание хотя бы немного. — когда папайрус…

— не смей! — санс не понимал, его взгляд затуманился, а глаза будто горели. — как ты смеешь…

— когда папайрус умер! — слезы скатывались по ее щеке. — ты… ты не плакал!

ох.

так все из-за этого?

он начал смеяться. и когда он позволил слезам скатываться по щеке и ладони на колени, то начал смеяться до того истерично, что, пожалуй, он никак не смог бы сдержать слезы. андайн хотелось слабо ударить его, чтоб тот взял себя в руки, но она дожидалась, пока санс не прекратил смеяться (над кем? над чем?) и не уставился на нее взглядом, полным презрения.

— так я должен был плакать, когда он умер? что-то во мне должно было надломиться, когда он ушел? — санс приблизился к ней, его лицо остановилось в паре дюймов от ее. — ты предполагаешь, что когда он ушел, я автоматически становлюсь сломанной личностью? нет!

— да!

из-за ее ответа он отошел обратно. и она уставилась прямо в его глаза.

— когда ты теряешь кого-то, кого ты любишь, то ты, ну… по крайней мере… грустишь из-за этого!

санс лишь смотрел на нее отрицающим взглядом.

— но ты, — андайн вцепилась в его платок, — ты лишь уставился в одну точку! и вел себя так… — она упала на колени. — …как будто он все еще здесь.

санс, растерявшись, продолжал смотреть, как она ревела. но часть его знала, что она говорила правду. андайн подняла на него взгляд.

— его здесь нет, он ушел, санс.

тогда что-то щелкнуло в его голове, и вся эта растерянность сменилась злостью.

— ох, все это чушь, андайн, немедленно прекращай этот цирк!

андайн уставилась на него, растерявшись, и санс посмотрел на нее свысока. в прямом и переносном смысле.

— камера все записала, не так ли?

душа андайн сжалась, а улыбающийся и, возможно, всхлипывающий в другом конце комнаты папайрус остановился и одарил его тем самым взглядом.

— а ты прекращай так смотреть на меня! — санс указал на него пальцем.

он указал пальцем на стену.

а затем он снова пристально посмотрел на андайн, вытирая слезы.

— это то, что ты увидела на камере, верно? меня, разговаривающего с пустотой, меня, возможно, превратившегося в сумасшедшего, неустойчивого, сломленного!

— санс…

— отпусти меня!

санс отвернулся и пошел к двери. он не хотел видеть андайн, не хотел видеть папайруса.

— он говорил тебе рассказать про свои проблемы, не так ли?

и он остановился.

— что? ты думал, мои камеры мега усложненные? — андайн всхлипнула, затем встала на ноги. — н-не будь как он, не отталкивай каждого, кто желает помочь, — уныло пробормотала она. и санс почувствовал, что подобное ошеломило папайруса. он даже не ожидал таких слов. — пожалуйста, не повторяй его ошибок, — она разрыдалась, прежде чем обхватила плечи руками. — он ушел, а ты… тебе нужно принять это, отпусти его, — она уткнулась лицом в его шею. и санс отпустил его; какое-то время он стоял как вкопанный, лишь смотрел на пол перед собой, как будто это самая интересная вещь в мире.

— …он ушел.

— да, — пробормотала она, — ушел.

санс мог заметить перед собой улыбающегося папайруса. а затем санс перестал сдерживать слезы, всхлипнув.

— ублюдок, — прошептал он.

и в первый раз за долгое время он позволил себе зареветь, выкрикивая имя брата.

— он ушел, андайн, — шмыгнул он, — ушел.

— я знаю, — она медленно покачивала его, будто держала ребенка, не возражала, когда санс вцепился в ее рукав. — я знаю.

прошла минута, и затем появилась альфис. она неловко стояла возле двери и спрашивала, все ли они выяснили. они лишь сильнее разрыдались, и альфис присоединилась к объятию, чтобы они знали, что она рядом, что она поддержит их в чем угодно.

в конце концов, альфис тоже заревела, потому что ее друзья не могли прекратить.

***

— держи.

санс нахмурился, глядя на излишне знакомый ключ, и вопросительно посмотрел на андайн.

— где ты нашла его?

— так это правда, что ты выбросил его, — она хихикнула и сжала руку санса, одетую в перчатку. — папайрус дал мне его перед тем, как он… ну, сделал это… может, он умеет предсказывать будущее или что-то подобное, он только дал его мне и сказал не открывать ничего, что подходит под ключ. теперь я знаю, что он имел в виду, — андайн закатила глаза, вспомнив его простоту. но затем одарила его брата самой лучшей улыбкой и положила ключ в его руку. — открой ее, приведи в порядок, должно быть, там пыльно.

санс улыбнулся и сжал ключ.

— спасибо, — сказал он, — я буду скучать, ребята.

— оххх, тебе лучше навещать нас чаще, коротышка!

— ууф!

— агрх!

они оба упали в снег прямо после того, как она налетела с объятьями до хруста костей. рядом с ними стоял багаж санса.

андайн сказала, что лучше всего для него переехать, что оставаться в их (теперь в его) доме будет болезненно. дом в любом случае слишком большой для одного, и он понимал, что ему здесь одиноко.

— так ты в самом деле переезжаешь, — появилась маффет, держа корзинку с печеньем… надеялся санс. и санс сел на землю, смотрел на нее, улыбнувшись.

— я буду заглядывать на огонек, — заверил ее санс. и маффет встала на колени, чтобы обнять его.

— тогда не буду переживать, — она похлопала санса по спине и продолжила: — я рада, что теперь ты в порядке.

санс засмеялся, а затем они встали на ноги.

— спасибо за все, маффет, — она кивнула. и санс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на андайн, на ключ, который она дала.

он зашел в дом, и его взгляд задержался на той комнате. комнате, в которую он никогда прежде не заходил. конечно же, у него есть ключ для этого… теперь, прежде он решил, что не хочет открывать ее. но входить — никогда. представляя, насколько тяжело будет видеть эту комнату, он чувствовал, что ему уже становится дурно.

(может, глубоко внутри он знал, что если откроет дверь, то призрак-папайрус исчезнет, останется лишь пустая спальня.)

затем ему стало от самого себя смешно: «предсказатель будущего, блин».

он открыл комнату, и воспоминания нахлынули на него.

недостаточно, ничего внутри не сжималось от боли; он учился принимать, учился отпускать.

комната была пыльной, как и говорила андайн, и он оглядел ее тоскливым взглядом. он вздохнул и затем начал заправлять кровать, прибираться.

на столе лежали письмо и ключ, он поднял их.

***

после сессии слезы-объятия андайн начала рассказывать ему, что когда-то они работали как команда… под руководством самого королевского ученого.

— но затем произошел один инцидент, — сказала она, — некоторые люди поговаривали, что он упал в собственное творение — в ядро, — упал в пустоту, но я почти ничего и не помню.

санс приподнял несуществующую бровь.

— не помнишь?

андайн пожала плечами.

— быть может, у ядра есть странное свойство заставлять кого-то исчезать, и когда это происходит, то исчезают и наши воспоминания о нем, — она неосознанно подняла руку, чтобы прикоснуться к голове.

— совсем не хочу вспоминать этого парня, насколько я помню, он был тем еще ублюдком, — нахмурилась андайн, прежде чем отпить кофе. — мы решили называть его «ученым».

это рассмешило санса, и это хорошее изменение, потому что последние несколько минут он просто-напросто выкрикивал какой-то бред.

— какое неоригинальное прозвище.

андайн снова пожала плечами и хихикнула.

— ничего не могу поделать, мы забыли его настоящее имя.

они отпили еще немного кофе, и андайн начала вновь:

— но затем в один день папайрус сказал одно чудачество... что-то вроде того, что этот ученый мог бы быть его отцом.

бровь санса дернулась. что за вздор.

— моим отцом?

— да, и твоим отцом, — кивнула андайн, — и он решил «поэкспериментировать» где-то в вашем доме, — она посмотрела на кофе. — ему нравилось называть это «секретным местом».

санс размышлял об этом секунду. ох, конечно же, как он мог не знать?

— кажется, я знаю, где оно.

андайн усмехнулась ему.

— и ты пойдешь туда.

***

— эй.

азгор встретил санса с улыбкой.

— привет, — сказал азгор с шутливым поклоном, — мое дитя.

это рассмешило санса; ох, очевидно, здесь у него будет счастливое начало.

— разве людям не кажется, что ты странный? — начал санс. — раз уж у козла ребенок — скелет?

— неа, эти люди просто-напросто скучные, — азгор подхватил его на свою пушистую руку и поднял, санс вскрикнул. и он засмеялся, когда его понесли, как будто он был малышом.

— я. не. ребенок! — санс несколько раз ударил азгора, но азгор лишь смеялся.

— ох, но теперь ты мой ребенок.

и санс не возражал, поскольку прежде у него никогда не было настоящего отца.

***

— эй.

— что? я занят.

санс закатил глаза на то, как андайн нарочно опрокинула бумаги, чтоб те прозвучали через телефон достаточно громко.

— уже соскучился по мне?

— соскучился по твоей застенчивости, — прощебетал санс, пока рассматривал заостренную ловушку перед собой; он справится с ней. — где они?

санс расслышал, как прозвучал смех андайн через телефон, и с легкостью прошел ловушку. у него было определенное место, куда можно было бы вернуться, но он решил, что не стоит зря тратить время в руинах.

— я нашел фотографию троих людей в секретной лаборатории папи, — сказал он наконец, улыбнулся этому маленькому достижению. было довольно проблематично всего лишь называть его имя. — просто на всякий: если хочешь вспомнить лицо этого «ученого», то мы могли бы встретиться, и я показал бы тебе фотографию.

— ох, просто оставь себе, — простонала андайн едва ли не в уши санса, и тот хихикнул, глядя на расстроенного бывшего помощника ученого. — говорю тебе, он был тем еще ублюдком, и я не хочу вспоминать его.

санс увидел затемненную комнату. там находился источник света, но одного его было недостаточно. санс хихикнул и прошептал в телефон:

— андайн? мне нужно идти, я позвоню тебе позже.

он сам не знал, почему присел или почему ощутил тревогу, но аура в этом месте казалась… мертвой. а затем санс обнаружил его.

в середине поляны расположился одинокий желтый цветок, казалось, что его не поливали очень давно. санс сглотнул, но в письме папайруса было написано, чтобы он встретился… с ним или все же с «этим»?

— эм… привет?

цветок резко дернулся и обернулся к сансу. и санс почти драматично захлопнул рот: он видел говорящих собак, видел говорящих пауков, но движущийся цветок? это было что-то новенькое.

цветок лишь пристально посмотрел на него, и от этого было неловко.

санс прокашлялся и взял себя в руки, чтобы подойти к нему и присесть рядом.

— эм… — протянул он, начав неуверенно. — ты… флауи? папайрус сказал мне встретиться с тобой.

а затем что-то произошло. что-то, из-за чего лицо цветка озарилось.

— ах, эта улыбающаяся мусорка, — ох, так он еще умел говорить. он направился к сансу и пристально оглядел его вблизи. на секунду подвижные стебель и голова цветка, его глаза и губы испугали его. — так ты его брат.

стебель вытянулся в длину, и санс откинул назад голову, когда его лицо приблизилось на несколько дюймов. санс едва ли мог дышать. что-то в этом цветке поселяло в нем страх.

— эй, — начал он, — убей меня.

***

— ты, знаешь ли, довольно-таки крута.

альфис бросила мяч в стену, он отскочил, она подняла его и повторила действие.

— ты смогла вот так понять санса.

андайн в отчаянии покачала головой; быть может, она расстроилась из-за двух химических препаратов, которые, как она предполагала, вступали в реакцию прямо… сейчас. ничего не изменилось. андайн вздохнула и сняла очки.

— мне нужен перерыв.

— он говорил и с тобой, верно?

и андайн замерла, полностью стягивая перчатки. ее дыхание сбилось.

— да, — наконец, ответила она, глядя не на альфис, а на пол. привычка не пересекаться с чужими взглядами всякий раз, когда разговор сводился к некомфортным темам. — продолжал говорить, чтобы помочь сансу.

затем наступила тишина, потому что альфис замерла и пристально посмотрела на нее.

— х-хочешь что-то спросить?

она лишь застенчиво хихикнула и продолжила бросать мяч, чтобы ослабить повисшую в воздухе неловкость.

— о чем вы говорили? — наконец, спросила она, хотя пыталась понять, была ли она беспечной, была ли достаточно осмотрительной, раз уж думала о том, нормально ли задавать подобный вопрос или нет. — все о том, что призрачный папайрус все еще здесь?

— моя теория в этом и заключается, потому что он является монстром, чья физика схожа с физикой человека, — начала она объяснять, пока мыла руки под краном. — так что и вести себя он должен с психологической точки зрения так же, как человек.

— он отрицал смерть папайруса, но где-то внутри все равно была часть, которая хотела принять правду, которая напоминала ему, что выдавать ложь за правду ненормально, — затем андайн села возле нее. — и половина этой хорошей части появлялась в его голове как личность, которая, вероятно, и напоминала ему, почему это ненормально, а плохая половина наполняла ложью: собственно, его брат.

— но, — альфис нахмурилась, — в тебя нет ничего от «человека».

— теорию еще необходимо исследовать, чтобы проверить, правдива она или нет, — андайн ухватилась за нее. — а я не принадлежу к злобным ученым-ублюдкам, чтобы пытаться проводить эксперименты на людях.

— звучит слишком специфично.

— хах, — конечно же, звучит. и андайн положила голову на ее плечо, чтобы отдохнуть. — да.

***

— значит, поскольку он умер, то теперь объяснить тебе всю эту неразбериху должен я?

секунду санс обдумывал его слова, а затем кивнул. и флауи вздохнул с преувеличением.

— ладно, поскольку мне все равно больше нечем заняться, — начал флауи. — тебе лучше слушать внимательно, это будет слегка запутано.

— я привык слушать запутанности, — заверил санс.

— ладно, — затем настоящая история началась, — когда-то я был принцем подземелья.

санс скрипнул зубами так сильно, что, казалось, он мог бы умереть от разрывающего смеха, а флауи нахмурился.

— эй, продолжишь так смотреть, и я сломаю все твои кости.

— прости, — санса, видимо, не впечатлила подобная угроза. флауи дотронулся до его кости; если бы он только наступил на него, то он бы умер. — продолжай.

— я, вообще-то, серьезно!

— да, я ве... ха-ха, верю тебе.

флауи простонал, а затем рассказал ему про сбросы, про чару, про то, как он игрался с силой, которая когда-то была у него, и… про то, что сделал папайрус.

— значит, мы застряли в этой петле? — спросил санс.

— не мы, поскольку вы, идиоты, ничего не вспомните, когда мир вновь будет сброшен. только я, папайрус — этот отброс — и ребенок, контролирующий сбросы, — флауи раздраженно фыркнул. — обычно это в моей власти.

санс бы нахмурился, если бы умел.

— и папайрус разрушил правило? как?

флауи вздохнул; если бы санс родился гением, то он бы, вероятно, просчитал, как много раз флауи уже вздохнул, и количество бы превышало сотню.

— поскольку ни один из вас не помнит сбросы, вы, ребята, продолжаете делать то же самое, что и… ну, иногда вы кое-что смутно припоминаете. но мы, папайрус и я, знали каждый шаг, который сделает ребенок… ребенок, который буквально проходит по каждому возможному пути, — объяснял флауи, — и в один день папайрус разрушил правило.

— он… — задумался санс. — он не сделал то, что, предположительно, сделал бы?

— не могу поверить, что у монстра, не имеющего мозга, получилось разобраться во всем этом дерьме.

санс пожал плечами с раздражающей улыбкой на лице.

— как видишь, получилось.

флауи вздохнул. снова?

— папайрус должен был драться с ребенком, если бы он убил всех, — продолжал он. — но он сделал свой выбор: встретил его в ватерфолле, убил ребенка и сломал механизм игры, — если бы флауи мог пожать плечами, то он бы сделал это. — что же за игра получается, если ее марионетка не желает повиноваться кукловоду?

— значит, после этого ребенок не смог сбросить, — сказал санс, распахнув глаза. — и папайрус… исчез.

— именно так кукловод и решил наказать непослушную марионетку.

— но он сделал это… — замолк санс. — для нас.

— да, ага, ага, — флауи закатил глаза. — в любом случае, машина стоит в подвале. я думаю, она позволяет управлять временем, — усмехнулся он.

санс покачал головой.

— она принадлежит папайрусу, — и он начал упрямиться. — к тому же я не знаю, как ей пользоваться, и если он решил оставить ее, то так тому и быть.

— ты мог бы попробовать, — выкрикнул флауи. он обхватил стеблем его лодыжку. — да ладно тебе, верни ребенка. мне скучно. скучно. скучно.

— нет, — сказал санс грозно, — если бы он хотел, чтобы я использовал ее, то он бы дал мне инструкцию, — он отодвинул ногу от стебля. — сделаешь это снова, и я наступлю на тебя, — улыбнулся он и зашагал прочь.

— сааааааааанс!!!

— теперь ты можешь рассчитывать на мою дружбу! — крикнул санс издалека, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. — я буду регулярно посещать тебя, тебе не будет скучно!

и на этой ноте санс скрылся из виду.

***

азгор уложил его в кровать, и санс натянул одеяло повыше, пряча шею. после того, как он пожелал ему доброй ночи, прошел к лампе, чтобы выключить свет, но остановился в дверном проеме.

— знаешь, — начал он,

— когда я потерял ребенка, то тоже начал видеть его, — при тусклом свете санс заметил, как грудь азгора вздымалась при вздохе. — он превратился в цветок, и это убивало меня, — затем азгор хихикнул, будто не верил в то, что только что сказал. — не знаю, это действительно непонятно, странно, верно?

— должно быть, просто плохой сон, — сказал санс.

— ну, — азгор положил ладонь на дверную ручку, — определенно плохой сон.

— доброй ночи, — сказал санс, — пап, — он шутливо улыбнулся. азгор хихикнул.

— доброй ночи.

и дверь закрылась.

санс потянулся к телефону и написал кое-что андайн.

затем он положил телефон обратно на стол и разорвал мятую бумагу, на которой писал папайрус. и закрыл глаза.

***

«если ты решил открыть это, то, значит, ты решил отпустить меня, что весьма хорошо.

похоже, тебе пора узнать правду.

здесь лежит ключ от моего «секретного места», зайди туда, если хочешь.

флауи проживал в руинах, скажи ему, что это я отправил тебя.

и еще кое-что, санс.

ты ведь знаешь, что даже если меня здесь нет, то я все равно остаюсь рядом, верно? в твоей душе, в твоих воспоминаниях.

береги их.

ты больше никогда не потеряешь их вновь.

П».


End file.
